Talk:Base Creature of Magic
i notice in the four swords adventure box thing that these are called big dark stalfos. if this is true looks like someone needs to move this. Oni Dark Link 18:45, 13 May 2009 (UTC) on retro spective that mentioned above box needs some serious cleaning up (just like everything four swords adventure). it has an unlinked phantom ganon article has well has having him listed as boss and mini boss. it has normal dodongos listed as a boss but big dodongo as a mini boss. vaati is unlinked too. o and the areas that are also common to other zelda games are unlinked also (but that can be fixed by letting me make seperate articles fpr them :P ) Oni Dark Link 18:54, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Like I said, I need to replay the game and do this while I play it. I'll work this all out this summer.—'Triforce' 14 20:22, 13 May 2009 (UTC) names of things are different though. i dont know where to search for offical names in 2d games. do you know where i can find out what this guy (and many other four swords adventure enemys) are called? Oni Dark Link 20:24, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :A guide. And with that being said, I don't know if FSA does have a guide. If it does we should use it. But these things are never called "Big Stalfos" in-game. The best quote we have is when the Blue Knight says "To my shame, I fell under the sway of dark powers and was transformed into a base creature of magic". So Its this unnoficial name or "Base Creature of Magic" until we find an official name. I don't know what to do. (And I know this topic is old, but I was coming to this talk page for the exact same reason) --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 17:06, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Um... If we're going off the quote in the article they should really just be called "creature of magic." The term "base" in this situation is just a descriptive adjective meaning "without moral principles." —'Triforce' 14 16:33, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :First off we might have a different name to move it to which would make this moot, but if not my response to your actual question is further down. I have seen an official guide, and it calls them "Big Dark Stalfos" like Oni was saying at the top of this page. The same guide also calls Jalhalla "Pig Poe" and Dagtail "Big Moldorm". As I think I've said somewhere, the name Jalhalla could easily have been given to it by an editor due to it's obvious similarity to the WW boss, but Dagtail had to have come from somewhere. This leads me to believe there is another, probably better, official source for FSA names, but I've found nothing so far. Again, regardless of what other mysterious sources may be out there, the name "Big Dark Stalfos" does appear in a guide (I think Base Creature of Magic sounds way cooler but it's true). Should we move it? Response: I've never known the word base to mean that on its own. I thought it was a descriptor that says that it is somehow a more basic form of magical creature. Someone like Ganon or Veran for example could easily be considered a creature of magic, but a more "advanced" one, if you get what I mean. Like they are creatures of magic and note much else. Whatever it means I'm probably leaning towards keeping all the adjectives. Either definition of "Base" would still be accurate in describing the thing. We could drop the "of magic" too because it's a descriptor and just call it "creature", but we don't want to do that.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 23:05, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::It's sort of an archaic term, but given the knight's statement, that is definitely what it's referring to, since the term is an adjective, not a noun. If it was referring to a "lesser" creature of magic, it would have used a different descriptive term. Just trust me on this one. As far as the name, If the guide says Big Dark Stalfos, go for it.—'Triforce' 14 00:56, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::The official players guide does call this Big Dark Stalfos. --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:44, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Name